The Folly of Studying
by AllTheWiltedFlowers
Summary: As exams approach, Zero must hunt down Yuuki to get back the textbook he let her borrow. What else will he find during his search? One shot. YuukixKanamexZero


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino is the wonderful creator/owner of the series.

This is my second fan fiction. It's not exactly a direct sequel to my first one, but "learning" seems to be a starter theme for me. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuki?" Zero knocked softly on her door. "Yuuki, are you in here?" He would have turned away and come back some other time, but he really needed to get his textbook back from her if he was going to study for the upcoming exams.

He knocked once more before easing the door open and poking his head in. "Is anyone in here?" Silence answered his question and he stepped quietly into the room.

He closed it behind him and began to search her desk for the textbook he had lent to her. "Ugh, this is why I never lend her anything. She's never around when I need it and she never thinks to return it," he complained as he opened one of her desk drawers. He rummaged through some loose papers and pencils before shutting it and moving to the next drawer.

He searched the desk unsuccessfully, then moved to her bed, hoping the book might be shoved underneath it. A bra was lying carelessly by the pillow and he couldn't help but pick it up and examine it. He imagined what she would look like in it; what the scene would look like as she stepped out of the bath, let her towel drop to the floor, and slipped into it.

After a brief moment of paranoia, his eyes searching the room to assure he was alone, he brought the garment up to his face and inhaled. He knew it was silly, but somehow he still managed to get her fresh, clean scent to activate his olfactory senses.

Just then he heard voices in the hallway outside of the room. He tried to fling the garment back on to the bed but it had become tangled in his fingers.

"Damn it!" he scolded himself. He stood quietly for a moment, waiting to see if the voices continued to move on but they didn't. He heard muffled words outside of the room and heard the handle jiggle.

Panicking, he ran to Yuuki's closet and pulled the door shut softly. The door to the room opened and through the slats in the closet door, he could see Yuuki enter, followed closely by Kaname.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zero whispered to himself. Though irritated, he kept his eyes focused on the pair.

Yuuki flopped down on the bed and laid back. "I hate it when Zero bails on his responsibilities. He has no idea how hard it is to do the patrols on my own."

"Zero is a selfish, inconsiderate young man," Kaname said matter-of-factly, staring out the window behind Yuuki's bed. Zero made a mental note to be rude to Kaname the next time he saw him. Well, more rude than usual.

"That's not true, Kaname," Yuuki defended. "Zero has a lot of stuff going on, what with his instincts starting to get more difficult to control. I understand all that but…it doesn't make things any easier for me."

"Maybe you need a new companion. Maybe I should help you on your patrols." Kaname turned to Yuuki, a grin on his face.

"Thanks but no thanks. Most of the crowd control I have to do is because of you. If you start doing patrols, we'll need another patrol to patrol your patrols."

Kaname moved to the bed and sat down next to her. "Poor Yuuki, I cause so much trouble for you, don't I?"

"It's not your fault, Kaname. It's just that the girls in the day class are really fond of you."

He leaned in towards her, his mouth hovering close to her ear. "Does that include you?"

Zero clenched his fist, a mere muscle twitch away from bursting through the closet and wrapping his hands around the pureblood's neck.

"Kaname…" Yuuki blushed under his heavy gaze.

"Are you fond of me like the rest of the girls in the day class?" He traced a finger down the side of her face and felt her body tremble at his touch. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"Get your filthy hands off of her you dirty vampire," Zero mumbled between grinding teeth.

_I can't jump out there. Yuuki would never forgive me if I killed him. And I can't just step out of the closet and walk away, not now that I've seen this much._

Zero was stuck in a nightmare.

"I…I think you are wonderful," Yuuki finally answered, averting her eyes.

Kaname placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "I'm going to kiss you. You'll let me, won't you?"

Yuuki nodded absentmindedly.

_No! Don't you dare kiss her! You animal!_

Kaname placed his lips on Yuuki's gently, pushing his face even closer to her after a few moments. Her lips parted and he did not hesitate to push his tongue into her mouth.

Zero had his hand on the closet door, ready to break up the tryst, until he heard Yuuki moan. His hand froze over the door and his heart stumbled in its rhythm. He'd never heard her make that noise before, and it had a powerful effect on his body. Despite the fact that Kaname being responsible for it made his stomach turn, he decided to wait a moment longer.

He shifted into a better position so he had a better view.

He watched intently as Kaname's hand traveled to her hair, running through it quickly before making it to her neck. Yuuki squirmed underneath him, seemingly torn between total enjoyment and utter embarrassment.

He moved his hand to her blouse and expertly popped open the buttons.

"Kaname…" Yuuki said hesitantly.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be just like before."

_What the hell does he mean it will be like before? _Zero thought angrily. All this time, all this time he'd spent being patient, being considerate, waiting for Yuuki to be open to his advances, and Kaname was five steps ahead.

"Just don't rip anything this time. I had a very difficult time explaining to my father why I needed a new uniform so soon into the school year."

Kaname pushed her blouse opened and stroked her exposed breast. "That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted on taking it off yourself." He kissed her breast, letting his lips linger over the soft skin. "You're so…clumsy when it comes to undressing. If I'd waited until you were done, I would have been dust before I had a chance to see your beautiful body."

He reached around her back, quickly unhooking the annoying garment. He slipped it, and the blouse off, exposing Yuuki fully.

Zero felt his manhood become rigid in his pants. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. _He closed his eyes, hoping that if he blocked the scene before him, his arousal would disappear. It may have worked, but a deep groan from Yuuki forced his eyes open again.

Kaname had his mouth over her chest now, and Zero could hear the subtle sound of his tongue on her flesh. Yuuki rolled her head to the side and lost her hands in the pureblood's hair.

Though his mind screamed in protest, Zero was forced to unbutton and unzip his pants. The strain was becoming too painful to keep himself inside any longer.

Kaname continued to tease her with his mouth as he walked his fingers down the side of her body to the hem of her skirt. Yuuki stared into his eyes as his hand disappeared, and soon she was wriggling on the bed with Kaname's arm moving rhythmically between her legs.

Zero's erection pulsed against his stomach. "You stop it!" he scolded himself. "I absolutely will NOT indulge you!"

Kaname removed his hand and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He slid her panties off and threw them in the direction of the closet.

_You smug son of a bitch._

Soon, it was his head between her legs and Yuuki was practically singing.

Zero found his hand sliding down his stomach into his pants and he mindless stroked himself. "Yuuki," he whispered, her name lingering on his lips as his tongue swept across them.

"Wait a minute," Yuuki said sitting up. Kaname stopped but didn't move his head. "You're still fully dressed."

"Is that really a concern of yours right now?" Kaname asked, his words vibrating against her.

"I want the clothes off."

With an annoyed grunt, Kaname sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"All of it."

"You still have your skirt on." He complained.

"Do you want it to stay that way?"

He quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers, and Zero felt some of his hardness ease. That was until Kaname reached up and slipped Yuuki's skirt from her.

It was the first time Zero had ever seen her nude. Sure when they were younger they had bathed together a few times, but that was something totally different. This was Yuuki as a woman, as a sexualized image that played in his head repeatedly for days on end. He'd dreamt of the day he could take on the sight of her nakedness, but the dream looked nothing like what he was watching through the door.

Kaname crawled up an eager Yuuki's body, gently nudging her legs apart with his own.

"Don't be so rough this time," she said as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"If you weren't so beautiful, and if you didn't make those incredible sounds when I was inside of you, I'd be better able to control myself."

"Are you going to drink from me this time?" The words came so casually from Yuuki's lips that it left Zero in complete shock.

"That depends on how much energy you have left when we're done. The last thing I want to do is drain you when you're already spent."

With that, Kaname pushed himself into his partner.

Yuuki gasped and tightened her grip with her legs. Kaname thrust into her powerfully, the bed creaking under his movements. She threw her head back, exposing her neck and causing Kaname to growl as he watched her blood flow.

Zero was amazed at the sight. Yuuki was moaning loudly, and he could feel his breath becoming shorter and sharper. He pushed his pants down to his knees for better access to himself and began pulling roughly.

He closed his eyes and leaned his now sweaty forehead against the wall, listening to Yuuki's cries of pleasure and imaging it was him inside of her.

Several moments passed before he heard Kaname speak again.

"Turn around, Yuuki."

"What?" She asked, confused and out of breath.

"Face the window, on your hands and knees."

Zero heard shifting on the bed, and then Yuuki moan as Kaname entered her again in the new position.

He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to look, but he had to see her.

Zero opened his eyes and he watched Yuuki collapse from her hands to elbows, unable to hold herself up any longer as she clearly was approaching her peak. She buried her head into the pillow and her screams became muffled cries.

His hands were moving faster on himself now, pulling in synchronization with Yuuki's vocal response. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out as his climaxed, doing his best, in his hazy condition, to avoid any clothes or shoes. He collapsed against the wall, panting as he tried to get control over himself again.

At the same time, Yuuki cried out, pulling her head up and arching her back as she came.

Kaname bent forward and pressed his chest against her raised back, fondling her breast with one hand as he also finished.

The two fell onto the bed, giggling as they wrapped themselves in each others' arms.

"I've forgotten what we came in here for," Yuuki said, wiping the sweat from her lover's face.

"We came to get that textbook so you could return it to Zero."

"Oh that's right! He's probably going to come around looking for it soon. Can you grab my clothes? I'm just going to run to the bathroom and get cleaned up quickly."

"Absolutely."

Yuuki entered the bathroom and turned on the water while Kaname leaned over the bed to grab his pants and slip into them. He stood up and began picking up the rest of the clothing and tossing it onto the bed. Zero stepped back as he got closer to the closet, where he'd tossed Yuuki's panties.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Zero," he said calmly as he bent over to pick up the garment. "I made sure to make it extra enticing, just for you."

The bathroom door opened and Yuuki stepped out in her towel.

"Were you saying something?"

"Hmm? No, just talking to myself."

She dropped the towel and slipped into her bra.

"Quickly, Yuuki," Kaname said as he helped her put her blouse back on. "If we don't get that book back to him soon he may just show up."

"How embarrassing would it have been if he'd come in and saw us?" She joked, adjusting her skirt and stepping into her shoes.

"Something tells me he wouldn't be too surprised to see something like that…anymore."

Yuuki tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kaname chuckled. "Nothing." He walked over to her dresser and grabbed the book from the top of it. "Let's see if we can track him down."

The two walked out of the room, keeping a fair distance between them so it wouldn't look suspicious.

When the door shut, Zero stepped out of the closet and went straight to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel to clean up the mess he made and then stuffed it into his bookbag. He'd throw it away on his way out, but he didn't want Yuuki to stumble upon it in her room.

_Forget rude…I'm going to kill him the next time I see him._

Zero exited the room and vowed to never again lend Yuuki his textbook.


End file.
